Side Effect
by T. Dunn
Summary: What is the side effect of gingerbeer, walnuts, anchovies and sparkling cyanide? Fixed duplicated 9th and 10th chapters. Thank you Name isn't Arria
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Doctor Who. I enjoy adding my spin to the characters

This takes place after Unicorn and the Wasp.

**Side Effect  
**

**by Kehleyr**

We arrived back in the TARDIS. I set the controls to take us into the vortex. Donna went to find the library on board the TARDIS. She wanted to read the Agatha Christie books I had.

She became thoroughly entranced in one of the books. I entered the room and happened to glance over to where she was sitting. I felt my hearts beat a little faster than normal. Donna looked up from her book and noticed me staring at her.

"What are you looking at, spaceman?"

"What, um... ah... I mean nothing really." To avoid a comeback I quickly changed the subject. "Are you hungry, I could make dinner?"

"Sounds good, I'm starved."

I left the library and headed for the kitchen. My mind was racing. _Why were my hearts beating so fast, why are my palms sweaty, wow, Donna looks really nice today.... _Oy where did that last thought come from_._

While in the kitchen I prepared her favorite foods. I wanted this meal to be special... _After all Donna deserves to have a special meal once in a while. _Where is my head, Donna and I are just 'mates'...friends_. _

Donna entered the dining area as I was putting the finishing touches on the table.

"Hey, time-boy, what's with the candles?"

"Excuse me...?"

"The candles, why are there candles on the table?"

I looked over to the table and saw that I had set the table with two 'romantic' candles. I had to think of an excuse quickly, because I had no idea why I had done that.

"Ah... well... the powers been a little flaky and I just wanted to be prepared in case we lose the light."

She looked a little skeptical but let it drop, "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes it is." I pulled a chair out for her to sit in.

"Oh, aren't we the gentleman today."

As she ate my mind started wandering again. _I love the color of her hair_. _The way her eyes sparkled with excitement whenever we went to a new planet_. _The shape of her..._ A smile played across my face.

"You feeling okay?"

Lost in thought I didn't hear her. The next thing I knew, she slapped my arm.

"DOCTOR!"

I was startled back to reality. "What!"

"You were a galaxy away. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine... doing well.... maybe just a little tired. I think I'll lay down for a while."

* * *

So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Doctor who. I do have a TARDIS key though.

* * *

While in my room my mind rambled through memory lane. It was very rare for me to meet up with someone who I had traveled with before so why had Donna and I crossed paths a second time? After the downfall of Adipose, I wasn't even sure if Donna would make a good companion she seemed too eager to get to the TARDIS.

I told her I just wanted a mate, she thought I had said to mate. We got that confusion settled and she moved right in.

Back in Pompeii she was totally in my face about changing the time line and saving everyone. When she realized I had to destroy Pompeii to save the Earth, she didn't just stand there, she assisted me in the task. And then begged me to save someone, anyone.

My hearts again were beating very fast. Could I actually be falling in love with Donna!

Yes, I loved Rose. I came to realize it was, more of, the type of love two people have when they need each other. She was so young and had so much growing up to do and she made me feel alive again. I knew it would never really last with her. Her eyes would wander to others so easily, Adam, Jack... She didn't really want to go with me until I told her the TARDIS could travel in time.

Donna on the other hand reminded me so much of my wife from Gallifrey. They both were funny, smart, and quick to put me in my place when needed. Could I just be longing for my wife?

I checked the medical data base to see if this was a common occurrence with Time Lords, when they get to be my age. After an extensive search there were no records of this type of condition anywhere. Not even a footnote.

I will just have to deal with my emotions as they crop up. I don't want to lose Donna as a 'mate'. Just the thought of that word made my hearts race. Friends, we are just friends.

We were in the time vortex for about an earth week when Donna asked, "Hey, spaceman, are we going to go somewhere?"

"Excuse me."

"You know land on a planet... explore... get in trouble... save the day. It's getting kind of boring hanging around here all the time."

"I've been working on the TARDIS doing maintenance and... stuff. We'll go somewhere soon." I told her. In my hearts I thought how could take her anywhere. She could get hurt or worse...

"I've watched you and your so called maintenance. You've pulled out the same part five times now."

"Can never be too careful." I looked into her eyes, _they are beautiful_, then a thought occurred. "Hey, shall we visit your granddad?" I'll set the controls to summer nothing ever happens in the summer and Donna will be safe.

"I suppose, I haven't seen him in a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and I thank them for its creation.

* * *

The TARDIS whisked us off to Chiswick. We landed a short distance from where her granddad had set up his telescope.

Donna ran full tilt out of the TARDIS and into her granddad's arms. "It's good to see you granddad."

"Tell me all about your travels Donna, don't leave anything out."

I walked out of the TARDIS and over to where Donna and her granddad were. "Evening Wilf, how have you been?" I asked while shaking his hand.

"Oh, no complaints from me. I'm very happy to see you're taking good care of my Donna."

"It is my pleasure to take care of her every need." I said as I gave Donna a wink. Then I walked over to where the telescope was set up.

"Oi, granddad, there is none of that going on. We're just mates."

Again with that word that can carry two separate meanings... my mind went in the direction of well... let's just say not in the direction of friends.

"Well, It's difficult to tell with that twinkle in the Doctor's eyes." Wilf whispered to Donna.

"What, what twinkle." Donna said a little too loudly.

"The stars twinkle Donna because, of turbulence in the atmosphere of the Earth. As the atmosphere churns, the light from the star is refracted in different directions. This causes the star's image to change slightly in brightness and position, hence _twinkle_." I said, totally missing the conversation Wilf and her were having.

"You haven't noticed." Wilf spoke in a quiet tone. "Just look into his eyes sometime you'll see"

Donna let the subject drop. She walked over to where I was looking through the scope. We filled Wilf in on what we had done, to a point, then we went back to the house for a spot of tea.

Sylvia had put the kettle on just before we came into the house.

" 'ello mum."

"Donna! Where have you been. I haven't received a letter, postcard, or anything." Then she noticed I had entered the room too. "Oh, I see, your still with him." She said with obvious dislike.

" 'ello, Mrs. Noble." I tried to sound as nice as I could... after all this is Donna's mum.

"Mum, don't be rude. Of course I'm still traveling with the Doctor. It's steady work and lots of traveling. All expenses paid. Couldn't ask for anything better."

Sylvia was about to ask more questions when the tea kettle started to sing. She left the room to get the cups. Donna followed to assist her.

"So, how long have you been interested in my Donna?"

"Oh, about a week... " Wilf had caught me off guard. "Please, don't say anything to Donna, She just wants to be friends."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Donna and her mother came back, tea tray in hand with cream and sugar.

Absentmindedly I prepared Donna's tea just the way she likes it. Silvia watched as I handed the cup to Donna.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure..." came my quick reply, _anytime for you love_ I thought_. _Oi, I have got to get a handle on this, but just being close to Donna is raising my temperature and setting my hearts to a quickened beat again.

"So, to what do we owe this visit?" Silvia asked of Donna.

"We happen to be back in town for a few days and I wanted to visit with you and granddad, nothing else."

We chatted a while, catching up on events that went on in the Mott/Noble household. "Donna, Your friends have been asking about your whereabouts. You should get in touch with them while you're here."

"That's a good idea, mum. I'll give them a call." Donna set her hand on my knee, to steady herself, as she rose from the couch and left the room to make the calls.

It was like a jolt of electricity running through my whole body_..._ I involuntarily took in a quick breath of air. I thought no one had noticed until...

"So, Tell me, What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Don't play dumb. While traveling with you she doesn't have the opportunity to meet anyone and settle down."

"We're just mates... friends, that's all." _Donna with someone else... no way that's going to happen, _I thought.

"Not by what I can see..."

Wilf interjected." Sylvia, stop badgering the man. Donna is happy with the way her life is right now."

A hush came over the room as Donna walked in. I looked up into her eyes and saw a slight sadness in them.

"Donna are you alright?" I asked with a subtle hint of concern in my voice

"Everything's fine, just...Veena is getting married... she asked me to be a bridesmaid."

"So why the down cast look sweetie?" asked Wilf.

"Not sure I'll be available on the date she had planned." Donna glanced in my direction. I really wished she wouldn't look at me like I have complete control over time... wait a minute... I do_._

"I'll make sure you're there for your friend." I blurted out before I actually thought about it. Donna came over and gave me a hug. _I could smell her sweet scent._ I had to mentally calm my hearts before they went into arrest.

She then left the room to call Nerys back and tell her she could make it to the wedding.

It was like a light had been turned on which brightened every corner. Sylvia's attitude towards me changed. "That is just wonderful the wedding is in two weeks. Donna will need to get a dress, shoes, her hair hair done... "

"Doctor, they actually need one more usher so I volunteered you. Is that alright?" Donna said as she came back into the room and sat next to me. For once I was speechless, I just shook my head yes.

Everyone retired to their rooms. I was relegated to the couch. It is a good thing I didn't need as much sleep as humans, because I couldn't have gone to sleep if I wanted. How were we suppose to hang around for two weeks without getting bored; and I still needed to research my little 'problem'.


	4. Chapter 4

Time for the legalities. I do not Own the rights to Doctor Who the BBC does. I like to fill in the gaps between episodes.

* * *

I went on every shopping trip with Donna and her mother. I didn't want Donna out of my sight. Anything can happen on this unpredictable planet. I bought everything Donna needed for the wedding.

We walked by a jewelry store, Donna and her mum happen to slow down and "window shop".

"What are you looking at Donna?" I asked.

"Oh, just drooling over the sapphire and diamond necklace in the window."

"You're going to be late for your appointment to get your nails done." Sylvia interjected.

The nail salon was only three stores ahead of where we were.

"Getting nails done sounds rather boring. I'm going to look in at the shops. I'll meet you at the salon." When they were out of sight I went back to the jewelry store. I asked the clerk if I he would take the necklace out of its case so I could have a closer look at it.

It was a very nice piece, an open heart design made of gold, with alternating sapphires and diamonds along the inner left edge.

I met up with Donna and Sylvia just as they were getting their nails finished. '_Donna has such nice hands. _I thought.

"Nice nails ladies. I complimented as Sylvia had hers done too. Shall we have dinner out." I said gazing into Donna's eyes just a little too long.

"Do I have something on my face? You're staring at me again."

I broke the gaze and said "Ah... no... Let's call Wilf and see if he's up for going out."

Wilf met us at the restaurant. The ladies talked about the days shopping and what was bought.

"Donna don't forget about the accessory you bought." I said.

"I didn't buy any accessories, what are you going on about."

"Sure you did, you had me hold it for you." I took a small oblong box out of my pocket and handed it to her. She opened the box and saw the necklace she had been drooling over.

"Doctor, Why... where... when...." Donna stuttered.

I took it from her and placed it around her neck._ ... _It took every ounce of self-control to resist the temptation to kiss her neck.

"You look love... it looks lovely on you." I said.

"Thank you, Doctor. It is lovely, but I don't know, it seems to be a bit much."

"Nothing is too much for you." I said as I gazed longingly into her eyes.

"Doctor, we need to go." "Doctor, DOCTOR!!!" she yelled as she slapped my arm, to bring me back to the here and now.

"Ouch, what was that for."

"We need to go home... I'm not feeling well" She lied.

We told Wilf and Sylvia we'd see them back at the house. I settled the tab and we left.

"Doctor, what is up with you lately. You're not focused, you keep looking at me like, I don't know what."

"Need to keep busy... been in once place to long.... and ah..." I was grasping at anything to excuse my behavior.

"I know you want my mum to like you but drop the lovey-dovey comments please."

I looked down at my shoes. "You're right, I just wanted to keep the peace between the two of you. No more comments, I promise." Why don't I just tell her the truth. _Hey, Donna, since our kiss I am extremely attracted to you. _No that wouldn't work.

"You need to take the necklace back. I don't even know how you paid for all this stuff."

"Donna, keep the necklace. As a thank you for saving my life and for giving up yours, to travel with me. Don't worry about money, I have that covered."

There were a few awkward moments then I broke the silence with " Let your mum and granddad know I'm going to stay at a 'hotel' tonight. I can get some maintenance done on the TARDIS.

She gave me a hug goodnight. I pulled her closer to me than usual. Donna pushed back a little to put some space between us. "Oy, personal space, Time Lord." She gave me a strange look as she turned to enter her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the disclaimer: Doctor Whoowned by the BBC.

I enjoy putting their characters through interesting situations.

* * *

I could feel the TARDIS turn up her psychic link when I walked in the door. 'Old girl what am I going to do. I know I should tell Donna about what's going on but; she may leave. After all I'm not her type, too skinny. '

I felt the familiar nudge of the TARDIS that said to check out the library, within her, for any clues.

"What a brilliant idea. Thank you." I left the control center and went to the library. I looked through every book whether fact or fiction to find an answer. I was beginning to remember how restricted a Time Lords interpersonal relationships were. Gallifrey had been a planet of intellects for so long, no one had given a thought to documenting anything on love.

I was disappointed with the inability to find an answer. Maybe if I went into the time vortex, alone, for a while that would break the hold. Back in the control room I set the TARDIS to leave and we were off.

I arrived in the time vortex and felt a deep seated loss. "I've got to go back, Donna needs me. Why did I leave her there, she's going to think I've left for good."

I felt the psychic nudge again _'Give it time. We can always go back to five minutes after you left._"

"Your right I need to get a grip."I tried everything I could think of to keep my mind off of lasted all of two hours earth time before I set the controls to go back. I was is such a state I miss calculated the return time. I arrived at day break and Donna was there with a shocked expression on her face.

"You left without me!"

"Donna let me explain..."

"I came out here to give you a cup of tea and you were gone!"

"Donna, I had too... get away... but I really can't leave you. I think I'm in love with you."

"WHAT!... We are just mates, friends, that's what you said you wanted."

"I know, it's the kiss..."

"The What..."

"Remember, cyanide poisoning... ginger beer... walnuts... salt... shock... The Kiss"

"One kiss and you're in Love!

"I think the combination of cyanide and everything else had an unexpected chemical reaction. Believe me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt our relationship."

"We don't have a ... relationship..."

I must have looked pathetic standing there trying to convince her to believe what I was telling her. "I meant our friendship."

"Tomorrow's the wedding. What are you going to do."

"I still want to be your escort if you'll have me. For today I was thinking of visiting a friend I have in Cardiff who may be able to help. I'll make it back in time for the rehearsal.


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor Who: a great sci-fi show created in 1963 owned by the BBC.

* * *

The TARDIS made the move to the rift with ease_._ Grateful to top off her power cells. Now that I was here, at Torchwood, what reason could I give for having my blood tested.

I went into the Hub and met Jack at the front office. "Hello Jack, How have you been?

"Doing well, and to what do we owe the pleasure."

"Well... back a little while ago I was poisoned with sparkling cyanide. I was able to detox it out of my system but have been feeling a little 'off' since. Was wondering if tests could be run on my blood to see if there is anything weird going on."

"Doc, we don't have any normal medical test results on you. How ya gonna know if something is off?"

"Just give me the results and I can tell."

"Ok, come on down to the medical bay."

I followed Jack into the bowels of Torchwood. Where I met Owen, the med tech for Torchwood. After drawing my blood, I watched as he set up the testing cycles. "Make sure it is every test you have available no matter how weird it sounds. About how long will this take?" I asked, anxious for results.

"My best guess, we should have results as early as Monday morning."

"See you then."

"Leaving so soon?" Jack asked, a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Ya... gotta get back. " I replied.

"I expect a longer visit next time." Jack said as I exited the building.

* * *

The TARDIS returned me to Donna's just in time to leave for the rehearsal; which went off without any problems. There was a rehearsal dinner afterward. While at the dinner Donna was whisked away by her friends to be interrogated about the strange man she was with.

Only five minutes had passed and I started asking where she was...

"She's talking with friends." Sylvia said.

After ten minutes my hearts were pounding so hard, thinking what evil had befallen her. I must have had a wild look in my eyes, from all the anxiety building in my mind.

"Sylvia, I've got to find Donna. Where is she?"

"Oh, I don't know... around."

"Around, around! Aren't you her mother. Don't you care what happens to her."

Thankfully Wilf intercepted my rampage. "Doctor I think she's over this way."

I followed him out of the restaurant. " WHERE is she!"

"Doctor, you've got to calm down. Donna is just with some mates catching up on where she's been. She's fine."

I caught a glimpse of her heading back into the restaurant with her friends. I ran over to her and hugged her so tight I didn't want to let go. "Donna, don't leave me like that again. I didn't know where you were, I was worried."

"What are you talking about. It's only been fifteen minutes." She then noticed the distraught look in my eyes. "Doctor what's wrong?."

"We need to go, NOW!"

"Ok , let's go in and say goodbye first."

We went back in to say our goodbyes. Sylvia kept giving Donna these worried glances. "Are you sure you want to take him home. You could stay and call him a cab?"

"NO!, Donna is me coming with me."

"Doctor quiet. I'll be fine mum. I'll call as soon as we get there."


	7. Chapter 7

A brilliant group at the BBC owns all rights to Dr. Who.

I own a paper replica of the TARDIS.

* * *

Back at the TARDIS, Donna made tea while she called her mum.

"I'm fine... He'll be fine by tomorrow... No he's not dangerous... I've got to go. See you back at the house. Bye"

I was in the room listening to the one sided conversation. "Your mum doesn't like me, does she?"

"She's just worried about my safety. After all you did act kind of wild back there."

"Sorry about that, Whatever this is seems to be getting worse."

We had tea and chatted about everything. I told her what it was like to growing up on Gallifrey, and she told me what it was like to growing up here on earth.

"It's getting late, I need to head over to the house."

"Couldn't you stay here tonight? I know you'd be more comfortable."

"Ya, but granddad would wonder where I was. Plus all my clothes for tomorrow are in the house."

Donna started to walk over to give me a hug but stopped short. "Do you think close contact may be affecting your reaction to this... whatever it is?"

"Not sure."

"Let's play it safe and not hug. Goodnight, Doctor"

It hurt to watch her walk out the door, "Goodnight Donna."

No sooner had she left then a feeling of depression came over me. Now I've felt depression before. Who wouldn't with all I've been though, this was different. I started to wander the halls of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS let me know she would make my room as restful as possible so I could function tomorrow. I went into my quarters and prepared for bed. Sleep eluded me though. My mind raced with thoughts of Donna never making it home that evening. After all she never called to say she made it. I decided to check for myself even though it was 3:00am.

The TARDIS tried to "talk" me out of going, _'Doctor she's fine. I would let you know if anything had happened to her_.' I ignored the her and headed over to Donna's. I had to see for myself, that she was ok. The door was locked, an easy fix with my sonic screwdriver. I crept through the house till I came to Donna's room. I slowly opened her door and slipped in to her room.

I stood there, listening intently for her breathing pattern of sleep. My hearts beating so loudly, I thought I'd wake her with the noise. I brought her desk chair closer to her bed, so I could watch her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I will make nothing on this story. All characters are owned and by the BBC

* * *

Donna gave out a startled scream when she awoke. Through bleary eyes she could barely make out that a man was in her room.

"Donna, it's ok. It's just me. Good morning." I said with a cheeky grin.

"What are you doing in my room?"

From downstairs we heard "Donna what's wrong, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mum, just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."

"I couldn't sleep... wanted to make sure you were safe." I said.

"I am safe. I'm in my own house." she replied with a slight hint of agitation in her voice. "You need to leave."

I opened her door to exit and came face to face with Sylvia.

"How long have you been in there? I didn't hear you come in this morning."

"I came in last night." I responded. Not thinking about the inference my words would have.

"You, WHAT!?" she yelled.

"I came in last..." A light turned on in the furthest reaches of my brain. You just told a mother that you've been alone, in a bedroom, with her daughter... all night.

Sylvie was none to pleased with my responce, "Leave this house this instant!"

On the way out I bumped into Wilf who looked at me with eyes of betrayal. "Wilf, I only went in to check on her, that is all."

Back at the TARDIS I had to think of something to make this right. I didn't want her mother thinking I was some insane lunatic who took advantage of her daughter.

* * *

When it came time to go to the wedding I saw Donna at the car. She was wearing a beautiful aqua dress. My hearts started to race. I became as tongue tied as a teenager on his first date. "Ah... umm... Ready to go?" I finally squeaked out.

I knew something was wrong, Donna barely spoke two words the whole trip to the church.

The ceremony went off without any problems."

Now we were off to the reception. Again, the people in the car were as quiet as the vacuum of space. I tried to get a conversation going, "That was a lovely wedding, wasn't it?" No one responded to to my query.

Donna and I went through all the formal photography that the bride had wanted and it was time to join the others in the hall. Before we entered I grabbed Donna's arm gently and pulled her aside. "Are you still mad at me for this morning?"

"Mad no, furious is more like it. Doctor, I have an understanding with my mother that if I were to be alone with a man it wouldn't be under her roof. I know your having some 'difficulty' but you need to pull yourself together. You need to do your best to be normal... well normal for you."

"Is there anything I can say to make this better with your mum and granddad."

"Not now. Let's just go inside and enjoy the party."

We went in and I mingled with Donna, as she introduced me to her friends. Of course, fielding the questions of what type of doctor I am, where my practice is, how long I've know Donna, and the like were not easy to answer without a few little lies. Eventually it was time for the dinner. I held Donna's chair for her as she sat. There was the awkward silence again. This time Sylvia glared at me while Wilf looked as if I had stolen something precious from him.

I tried to break the ice again. "I'm sorry about this morning, I really was worried about Donna and just wanted to make sure she was alright. I couldn't sleep. I had to check on her to put my mind at ease."

Wilf could see I was truly sorry for putting them through all this. He started to warm up again but I could tell it was going to take more than mere words to prove myself to Sylvia.

* * *

After the "first dance" the DJ started things off with lively music. This was to get the energy flowing through the room. He played quite a few of these, then switched it to a slow song, _The Wind Beneath My Wings__.*_

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Donna.

"You know how, Spaceman?"

I stood and held my hand out to her, "Yes."

"Sure, I'll give it a go."

No one could tell this had been the first time we had ever danced together. I held her close but not too close cause I knew any nearer and I'd be dead. When the song ended I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oi, none of that Martian boy. Where did you learn to dance?"

"Oh, here and there, you learn a lot in 900 years. Donna I have something I want to ask you, but not with all these people around."

* * *

* _The Wind Beneath My Wings__ by Larry Henley and Jeff Silbar_


	9. Chapter 9

We all know the BBC owns all things pertaining to Doctor Who

* * *

We went out to the court yard. There were only a couple of people there. I brought her as far away from them as I could.

"I know I've been acting a little bizarre lately."

"That's an understatement."

I looked down at my feet trying to find the right words, "... Donna this situation I'm in has taught me one thing." I reached into my pocket and palmed the ring I had placed in there earlier today. " You don't have to give me an answer now, but I ..."

"Don't! You can't ask me a life changing question in the state you're in."

My hearts felt like they were going to stop any minute. I single tear started to form in the corner of my eye. "I want to spend the rest ..."

"Hold it right there. I said no.. that means none... zip... nada, questions that you may regret later when we sort out this 'problem' you're having."

"What if there is nothing to sort out? What if this is how I am now? You said you wanted to travel with me forever, I'm just offering a little token of my commitment to always keep you with me. Please, take this" I held out the ring that was in my pocket. It was silver in color with a gold filigree pattern going around it. "You can give me the answer in a day, month, year, or five years. Be leave me I can wait as long as it takes."

Donna took it from my hand to look at it closer. It felt warm to the touch and glowed for a short time.

"It is beautiful. What planet did you find this on."

"It's from Gallifrey. I bought it years and years ago."

"Ok, here's the deal. I'll wear this _for now_ with no strings attached later."

By the smile I had on my face, you would have thought I was given a life time supply of bananas and marmalade. I placed the ring on her finger. If fit like it was made for her. I took her hand in mine as we walked back into the hall. We must have been gone longer than we thought. Sylvia glared at me, her eyes lowering to see me holding Donna's hand, and then she noticed the ring. I didn't know how loud someone could yell. "DONNA, HOW COULD YOU!"

All eyes turned towards Donna and I. We were besieged by an onslaught of Donna's friends. I inched my way out of the middle of the fray. I was standing off to the side, smiling at Donna as she tried to field the questions coming from them. Wilf came up to me, "Doctor, congratulations."

I shook his hand, "What for?"

"You and Donna, the ring."

"Donna hasn't given me an answer yet. She only agreed to wear the ring for now. I told her to take her time as I have all the time in the universe."

The DJ announced it was time for the bouquet toss. All the single ladies gathered together at one end of the hall, as the bride turned her back on them and tossed her flowers in the air. Donna caught the flowers. Not having gone to an Earth wedding before I thought, this is weird.

The DJ then asked for all the unmarried men to get together for the garter toss. At first I wasn't going to go until one bloke said "He couldn't wait to catch the garter so he could put it on Donna."

I immediately lined up with the other singles. Before the groom tossed the garter, I had set the sonic screwdriver to emit a high frequency tone to distract the other men. While the garter was in the air I pressed the button, the men placed their hands over their ears, I caught the garter with ease.

I walked over to Wilf, "Now that I have this thing, what do I do with it?"

Wilf didn't have a chance to tell me before the DJ called Donna and I to the center of the dance floor. There was a chair there which Donna sat in. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Ok, what are we doing?"

"You have to put the garter on my leg."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh... It's a tradition, don't worry about it."

This song started playing, _I'm too Sexy for My Shirt_."* Donna held out her leg to me. "Put the garter on my leg."

"What!"

"Just slip it over my foot."

I slipped the garter over her foot and let go when it was around her ankle. The crowd started to chant higher... higher... higher...

I looked at Donna, she gave me a look that I knew meant go ahead. I lifted the garter to her calf and stopped. The crowd was still chanting... I looked at Donna again, she gave her head a little nod, I lifted the garter to just above her knee. I stood up and put my hand out for her to take. This let her know I wasn't going any higher than that.

The song _Realize__by** _started playing. We danced close again. I couldn't remember when I had last felt this close to anyone. I didn't want to know what was causing my 'situation' anymore. I only wanted to be with Donna.

* * *

_* I'm too Sexy for My Shirt __by Right Said Fred_

_** Realize__ by _Colbie Caillat


	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Who nope not mine.

Thank you to the BBC for having such memorable characters to write about.

* * *

The drive back to Donna's was just as quiet as the drive earlier that day. Sylvia would occasionally turn and glare at Donna and I in the back seat.

Back at the house, Donna went upstairs to change while I waited in the living room. I looked at Sylvia, "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"You told me you two were just friends. Friends don't get engaged with each other." Sylvia said with distain in her voice.

"You told me, as long as she is traveling with me she wouldn't meet anyone. I can be her someone. I will take care of her, see to her every need. Protect her from all harm."

"But do you love her? And I don't mean an infatuation. I mean when the going gets rough, and believe me it will, will you still be there for her?"

"Yes, I will."

"What kind of life will you be giving my daughter? What about kids? Once you throw kids into the mix your whole life changes."

"Don't I know it." I whispered under my breath.

"You have kids? Does Donna know? Where are they? What you couldn't handle it so you left your wife?"

Sylvia must have been thinking of Lance and how he 'up and left' Donna just a little over a year ago. Plus not knowing anything about me probably had her wondering who this 'strange' person is, who has captivated her daughter to the point of being gone for long periods of time and never writing or calling only sporadically to say she was okay. I had to get Sylvia to understand I wasn't going leave Donna.

"I did have children, they're all gone now. Been on my own for quite a while actually. I had just come out of a relationship that I thought was going to be 'forever'. Then I met Donna, on her wedding day, as you recall. We 'bumped' into each other quite by accident. I had offered her to travel with me then. She turned me down. Donna and I ran into each other the day Adipose went out of business. She decided to take me up on my offer of travel. The arrangement was to just be friends. Over time I began to realize, she deserved more than just my word that I would always be there for her."

Sylvia sat dumb founded on the couch. She didn't know how to respond to what I said, which was good because at that moment Donna entered the room.

Feeling the tension in the room Donna asked, "What's going on in hear?"

"Nothing." I replied.

Donna gave me the look, that said there is something going on and I want to know what it is. I squirmed a little trying to avoid her eyes.

Sylvia piped in, "He was telling me about his past and how you two met, he's told me everything."

Donna gave me a quick look and in our silent way she knew her mother didn't know _everything_. We sat and watched a movie. It felt good to do nothing except enjoy the company around me.


	11. Chapter 11

All the Hail the BBC. The true and rightful copy write owners of Doctor Who.

* * *

Donna spent the next day going about doing 'normal' activities with her mum. They went grocery shopping and then worked in Sylvia's garden in the afternoon.

I spent the time with Wilf working on repairs that needed to be done around the house. Nothing major just little things , tightening a loose doorknob, changing a burnt out light in hall, and stopping a leak in the guest shower. The toaster oven just needed a tweak with my sonic screwdriver. It felt strange, but good, to be working on such mundane things.

While Donna was running errands with her mum, I didn't feel any of the anxiety I had felt over the last couple of days. Maybe what ever had compromised my emotions had finally run its course.

Donna and I spent the evening playing cards with Wilf and Sylvia. I never thought, a day of typical earthling behavior would be so relaxing. Though I was getting the itch in my feet to be on a different planet.

Before retiring for the evening I let Donna know I was heading to Cardiff to visit my friend again. The results of some tests I had done should be ready now. She wanted to come with me. I thought it best she stay at home till I got back.

* * *

"So do you have the results of my blood tests?" I asked Jack as I walked in to the hub of Torchwood.

"Owen said he had the results. Let's go check with him." Jack said with a big grin on his face. I followed Jack to the medical bay. "Owen, the Doc's here for his results."

Owen handed a file with all the results to me. "The only thing I found weird was your level of oxytocin. But that may be normal for you."

I looked over the results and noticed the level was unusually high. It was at least three times above the norm.

"Oxytocin, isn't that a hormone that skyrockets after a woman has a baby? Gee Doc, you didn't tell us about the blessed event." Jack said kiddingly.

I glared at Jack, "This isn't funny. Oxytocin responsible for the bonding process." I stated plainly. I turned to Owen. "I need to run this test again on a new sample. See if the level has dropped."

"Not a problem. Now that we know what test to perform it shouldn't take long at all."

While waiting for the results I took a tour of the facilities. "Quite a little setup you have here." I said after the tour was done.

"Ya, we try. Figure while you're out saving the universe we can do our bit by protecting Earth." Jack stated.

Owen showed up with a folder in his hand. "Here you go." he said handing me the folder.

I looked over the results and a huge smile played across my face. The level of oxytocin had dropped significantly.

"Perfect just what I wanted to see. Levels are just about back to where they should be." I turned to Jack, "Keep up the good work. I'm sure we'll meet again at some point."

"Bye Doc."


	12. Chapter 12

The copy write of Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. No infringement real or implied was meant.

I do own a replica of the 4th Doctor's scarf though.

* * *

Back at Donna's I couldn't wait to tell her the good news. I entered through the back door and heard Donna talking to her mum.

"We were doing some research. There was an accident at the lab. The Doctor was the only one in the room. Some sort of chemical exposure that has made him act all weird."

"So you really aren't engaged to him?" Sylvia said with a sadness to her voice.

"No mum, you know me, he's not my type... too skinny. I had to take the ring so he wouldn't make a seen at the wedding. I'm sure as soon as he's figured out the problem we'll just be friends again."

"You're still going to work for him?"

"Like I said, mum, the work is interesting. I get to travel and all the expenses are paid. Why would I leave a job like that?"

"I guess you're right. Please call home more often though."

I entered the room and said, "Oh, you can count on it. I'll remind her to call. Donna, we need to leave in the morning. Shall we take Wilf and Sylvia out to dinner tonight or stay in and have another movie night?"

The ladies opted for the movie night. This gave Donna more one on one time with her mum and granddad.

* * *

Once Donna and I were on our way I knew there was one more thing I had to do. "Donna, thank you for putting up with my behavior these last few days."

"You're welcome. What was it that caused you to act that way."

"It was a side effect of the ginger-beer, walnuts, sardines, and cyanide that caused an imbalance."

"Glad to see your better."

"Yah, thanks. um... About the ring, may I have it back please.?"

"Of course." Donna took it off and looked at it more closely. "It is lovely. Is that writing on the side or just a design?"

"It's writing."

"What does it say?"

I looked down at the ring, now in my hand and sighed, "To the one who has joined in the rhythm of my hearts."

"That's beautiful."

"My wife thought so too." I said with sorrow in my voice. I quickly changed my demeanor, "So, you wanted to see an alien beach?"

The End

* * *

I have always had desire to write but never felt confident enough to have other's read what I wrote. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
